


A Arte da Conquista

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Comedy, johnten
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [JOHNTEN] [FLUFFY] [COMÉDIA]Já fazia quase seis meses que Johnny andava a ter um precipício pelo dançarino famoso da escola, mas só de pensar em falar com o garoto, já o deixava apavorado. Então tenta chamar sua atenção enviando bilhetinhos anônimos, na esperança de conquistar o coração do tailandês de uma vez por todas.





	A Arte da Conquista

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal! Essa fanfic foi a primeira do NCT que eu escrevi e estou postando ela aqui também. Espero que vocês curtam! <3

Mais uma manhã linda, com muito sol e o vento batendo nas árvores. Tudo é muito lindo e alegre, mas para nosso querido protagonista: Johnny, o dia não parece tão lindo assim, já que ao chegar na escola percebe que ainda não criou coragem para falar com o seu crush supremo: vulgo garoto mais lindo da escola, (pare ele) Chittaphon, conhecido por todos como Ten, o dançarino.

Johnny encosta em seu armário e fica a observar o garoto andar em sua direção com seus amigos ao seu lado. Ten não era do time dos mais populares, mas ganhou notoriedade após fazer suas apresentações de dança no festival da escola no ano anterior, e isso foi o que fez nosso querido Johnny aqui, (que já estava com a baba escorrendo no queixo) se ver perdido no garoto. Chittaphon era o tailandês mais lindo que o grandão já vira, seus movimentos na dança eram dignos de dançarinos de balé profissional e no palco ele se transformava em um homem sensual, arrancando suspiros de todas as pessoas. No entanto, fora dos palcos sua aura era de um cara mais reservado, enfiado em suas botas de cano alto, camisetas pretas, de bandas de metal e maquiagem pesada nos olhos.

Já nosso querido Johnny era apenas um carinha dentre tantos carinhas que estudavam naquela escola, que não era nem um completo nerd e nem um completo popular. Johnny era apenas ele mesmo, um cara simples, que curtia de tudo um pouco e se contentava em tirar um sete em matemática. Seu novo vício no momento, como bem havia citado, era o nosso dançarino roqueiro e seu sofrimento eminente por ser um cagão e não conseguir nem dizer um “oi” quando o mais novo passava sorrindo em sua direção.

Johnny soltou um suspiro baixinho, sentindo que poderia morrer; seu coração vacilava umas dez batidas e ele pensava se estava mesmo com os dias contados.

— Ei Johnny — Alguém o chama.

— Johnny — A voz repete outra vez e o garoto continua a suspirar pesado, pensando talvez na morte da bezerra.

— Seo Young Ho! — Dessa vez acorda de seu sonho distante e olha para o lado. Seu melhor amigo soltava fogo pelas ventas.

— Oi Jae. — Se recompõs rapidamente e continuou a andar para a primeira aula.

Jaehyun cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho. — Não acredito que você já está babando pelo dançarino a essa hora da manhã John.

O garoto deu de ombros. — Me desculpa, é mais forte do que eu.

— Aproveita e limpa esse queixo, tem realmente baba presa aí. — O amigo apontou para seu rosto, fazendo Johnny enfiar a mão no queixo com os olhos esbugalhados e o rosto quente pelo nervosismo, mas logo vendo que era mentira de Jaehyun, fuzilando-o com o olhar, enquanto o amigo gargalhava descaradamente de si.

— Você é um péssimo amigo. — murmurou, enfim.

— E você é um pateta que acha que o Ten vai te notar alguma vez na vida. — Jaehyun falou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e rindo. O garoto se divertia torturando o melhor amigo. — Ele é muita areia para o seu caminhão Seo Young Ho, tá na hora de partir pra outra e ser feliz.

— Mas eu não quero! — Johnny disse, emburrado. — Eu já tenho um plano infalível e você vai ver que uma hora ou outra ele vai dar certo. — terminou a frase todo confiante, enquanto entrava com o amigo na sala para a aula de História.

Jaehyun riu baixinho do amigo. — Duvido.

— Espera pra ver.

 

⌘⌘⌘⌘

 

 

Na hora do intervalo Ten foi até seu armário para deixar seu livro de filosofia e pegar o de química para a próxima aula, quando um papel vermelho dobrado em formato de coração caiu. Ten pega seu livro, fecha o armário e apanha o papel, sorrindo ao abrir e ver uma mensagem nele.

“ _Um mês atras eu era apaixonado por você e parece que estamos no mês passado ainda” Seu Admirador Secreto_

Alguém o abraçou por trás bruscamente e Ten levou um susto, mas riu ao ver quem era.

— Você não tem jeito né Taeyong? Sempre me dando sustos.

— Você estava todo concentrado aí lendo, então eu precisava de uma chegada triunfal pra você me notar.

Ten se virou e olhou pro amigo, bagunçando seus cabelos.

— Seu besta! Sabe que pode falar comigo de qualquer forma que vou te atender. — Ten, ainda com o papel nas mãos se virou e andou até o refeitório, e o amigo o seguiu.

Taeyong olhou de esguellha para a mão de Ten e apontou para o papel em sua mão.

— E esse papel aí? Ainda recebendo cantadas toscas do seu admirador secreto? — questionou, evitando não rir.

Ten balança a cabeça, segurando o riso. — Ainda, e o pior é que eu acho algumas muito fofas sabe.

— O quê? Não acredito nisso Ten!

O amigo franziu a testa dando de ombros. — O que foi? Eu realmente estou achando fofo.

Taeyong revirou os olhos, rindo em seguida. — Alguém por favor devolve o meu amigo de volta, eu acho que ele está sob o efeito de algum feitiço.

Ambos entraram em uma fila para pegar o almoço e ficaram a discutir.

— Me poupe Tae! Agora eu não posso achar mais ninguém fofo!

— Não sei como vai achar fofo se nem conhecer essa pessoa você conhece! Sabe nem se é homem ou mulher! — retrucou. Taeyong passou as mãos pelos cabelos e piscou os olhos muitas vezes, em um claro sinal de que estava ficando nervoso com o amigo.

— Por mim pode ser qualquer um dos dois, eu vou amar do mesmo jeito!

— Ah! Agora tá explicado! — Taeyong relaxou mais o rosto, cruzou os braços e sorriu incrédulo.

— O que está explicado garoto? — Ten questionou, começando ele a ficar nervoso.

— Você tá gostando dessa alma misteriosa que manda esses bilhetes esquisitos pra você! — Taeyong falou um pouco alto e as pessoas olharam para os dois. Ten fuzilou o amigo com o olhar e lhe deu um beliscão que fez o castanho revirar os olhos.

— Você tá louco? Fala baixo caralho! — O dançarino falou entredentes.

— Ai! — o amigo gemeu baixinho com a dor. — Me desculpa tá! Não queria ser alarmante, mas já vi que eu estou certíssimo. — cruzou os braços enfim, sabendo que sua vitória havia sido alcançada.

Ten e o amigo sentaram-se em uma mesa e almoçaram em silêncio por um tempo. Teayong sabia que o amigo estava um pouco chateado com a insistência dele, mas sabia que era divertido vê-lo todo nervosinho com seus sentimentos realmente confusos sobre a pessoa misteriosa dos bilhetes. Após alguns minutos, alguns amigos dele juntaram-se a mesa.

— Ten! Tae! Como vão? — Mark, o amigo mais novo dos dois perguntou, ao sentar-se acompanhado de Yukhei e Kun, seus outros amigos.

— Estamos bem. — Ten respondeu, cumprimentando os outros dois que se sentaram em seguida.

— Estamos ótimos! Estava até conversando com o Chittaphon sobre o admirador secreto dele!

Ten quase pensa em dar um outro beliscão no amigo, mas permance quieto.

— Ah sim! O famoso admirador secreto! — Yukhei riu, dando batidinhas nas costas de Ten, que não estava nem um pouco feliz com a alegria toda do garoto. — Quando que você vai confrontá-lo de verdade?

— É, acho que já faz uns dois meses que você anda recebendo esses recados e essa pessoa parece disposta a ficar escondida. — Kun se pronunciou, comendo suas batatas.

— Se eu fosse você eu tentava contatá-lo. — Mark falou, evitando olhar nos olhos de Chittaphon e assim receber sua fúria.

Ten bufou de raiva, não queria ver seus amigos se metendo em seus assuntos, mas pensando no que todos haviam falado até agora, já estava mais do que na hora desse admirador secreto se revelar quem é. Ele não sabia o que queria realmente, se gostava ou não dessa figura misteriosa, mas não aguentava mais de tanta curiosidade e pensava em uma loucura, uma loucura que sabia que se arrependeria logo mais. Ten revirou os olhos, tateou a mesa por alguns segundos, separou a bandeja com seu almoço bagunçado e finalmente se decidiu. 

Levantou da cadeira e subiu com tudo na mesa, assustando a todos os presentes, observando todos os rostos e tentando reconhecer alguém. Mark, Taeyong, Yukhei e Kun olharam para o amigo embasbacados, procurando entender o que deu na cabeça daquele garoto para fazer aquilo. Ten ficou uns bons cinco minutos abrindo e fechando a boca, sabendo que cometeu um erro ao subir naquela mesa e provavelmente seria suspenso un três dias por isso, mas como dizia algum sábio “se está na chuva é pra se molhar”, abriu a boca e gemeu baixinho antes do som sair em suas cordas vocais.

— Atenção! — deu um pigarro antes de começar a falar e sabia que agora seu rosto devia estar com a cor mais escarlate possível, suas mãos começaram a suar frio, mas ele precisava insistir. — Eu venho recebendo uns recados de um admirador secreto há dois meses e quero avisar que… que… que eu já to de saco cheio disso! E se essa pessoa quiser me conhecer de verdade, peço que se manifeste de uma vez por todas!

— O Ten pirou de vez foi? — Mark falou baixinho para os amigos na mesa. Taeyong desatou a rir com a mão na boca e Yukhei e Kun se olharam, dando de ombros.

— Não quero que seja aqui ou agora, mas que seja daqui a duas semanas no local em que eu costumo treinar… — Ten já ia descer da mesa, mas ainda tinha mais pra falar. — E se você for um impostor eu vou saber, farei testes e se cair de primeira estará descartado. — Depois de gritar todas aquelas palavras, o garoto pulou da mesa e se encolheu na cadeira, usando o capuz da sua jaqueta para cobrir seu rosto e desejando nunca ter nascido.

 

 

⌘⌘⌘⌘

 

No outro lado do refeitório, alguém tremia na cadeira, com as batatas penduradas na boca e a cara travada, tamanho o horror de ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida e ao mesmo tempo ameaçadora. Com certeza era nosso protagonista um tanto azarado, que ainda não se sabia o porquê de sua preocupação, mas logo logo descobriríamos.

— Meu Deus! Ten parece estar sério mesmo hein? — Donghyuck, um dos amigos de Johnny falou. O garoto era o mais novo dos três, mas como parecia ser um gênio em todas as matérias, estava no segundo ano junto com eles e vivia na cola dos dois, sendo o garotinho irritante que era.

— Não acho que ele tenha sido muito inteligente. — Taeil, o amigo mais velho dos três, se pronunciou. Moon Taeil é um carinha mais reservado, mas muito bom ao explicar coisas para as pessoas, não era atoa que detinha o posto de orador oficial da turma.

— Por que você acha isso? — Jaehyun perguntou.

— Ora. — Taeil tomou um gole de seu suco e se aprumou todo para sua futura explicação. — Falar assim, sobre ter um admirador secreto tão abertamente para praticamente a escola inteira pode ser o inferno em sua vida.

— Mas ele disse que teria como saber quem é a pessoa.

— Mas isso não impede ninguém de realmente fazer o inferno em sua vida. — retrucou.

— É o Ten pessoal! — Hyuck falou animadíssimo de repente. — O cara é muito respeitado na escola, não penso que ninguém de uma hora pra outra vai pregar uma peça no cara.

— Bom, eu não sei de mais nada… — Jaehyun olhou na direção de Johnny que até então não havia sido notado, mas percebeu que o amigo estava muito quieto e com a orelhas vermelhas demais pra alguém que deveria estar tranquilo. O garoto desconfiava por um instante de seu melhor amigo e o encarou, até que o grandão finalmente o notou, dando um sobresalto na cadeira, quase derrubando o suco que estava em sua mão esquerda.

— Calma Johnny! — Taeil segurou o amigo por trás, lhe dando suporte para que não caisse.

Jaehyun lembrou das palavras do amigo de mais cedo  _“Eu já tenho um plano infalível e você vai ver que uma hora ou outra ele vai dar certo”._ Seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas e ele levantou de uma vez, arrastando Johnny para fora do refeitório, deixando os outros dois encucados com sua atitute.

Encostou o amigo na parede mais próxima no corredor e olhou bem em seus olhos.

— Você é o admirador secreto do Ten né? Pode falar, vai.

O rosto de Johnny adquiriu praticamente todas as cores do arco-íris e seus olhos ficaram maiores que o normal. Jaehyun revirou os olhos, indignado e tentando não soltar a maior gargalhada do século em cima do amigo.

— Johnny. — balançou a cabeça em negação. — Você é patético. — falou e saiu para sua próxima aula, com uma vontade de rir e ao mesmo tempo dar uns bons tabefes naquele amigo maluco.

 

 

⌘⌘⌘⌘

 

Outro recado, outra cantada. O admirador secreto de Ten parecia não sossegar.

“ _Meu amigo quer ficar com você e esse amigo sou eu” Seu Admirador Secreto._

Ten gargalhou alto, era incrível como algo tão tosco ao mesmo tempo lhe dava uma leve fisgada no coração.

— Você realmente não desiste hein? — pensou alto.

Taeyong que vinha atrás tomou o papel — que dessa vez era azul — das mãos do amigo.

Logo revirou os olhos ao ler as palavras. — Credo! Isso só piora a cada dia!

— Você não viu foi nada! — Ten falou, segurando o riso.

— Quais as outras que já tiveram?

— Eu guardei todas, mas teve uma que era “Usei shampoo anti quedas mas continuo caindo de amores por você”

— Puta que pariu!

— Ah! — Ten arregalou os olhos. Ambos se dirigiam para casa, as aulas daquele dia haviam terminado, enfim. — Teve uma outra cantada que era assim: “Eu tive que pôr um capacete pra me proteger da queda que eu tenho por você”

— Misericórdia! Essa pessoa é péssima com cantadas! São broxantes!

— Ah vai! Até que são fofinhas! — Ten gargalhou, pensando em mais algumas cantadas que havia lido até então.

— Lá vem você com essa de que são fofas! — Taeyong fez cara feia pro amigo.

— O que os jovens de hoje fazem para conquistar alguém? — O dançarino perguntou curioso. — Você me parece ser um mestre na conquista, afinal fica com muita gente pela escola.

Taeyong riu. — Não sou um mestre na conquista.

— É sim. — Ten olhou pro amigo de esguelha e puxou sua camisa de leve, como em um sinal de súplica. — Agora me responde.

— Bom, mandar recados com cantadas toscas como essas é que não fazem mais né. — Taeyong ajeitou sua mochila nas costas e começou a andar mais rápido. Ten tentava seguir os passos do amigo ao seu lado.

— E eles fazem o que? — questionou, estava realmente curioso para descobrir.

— Ah… — Taeyong pensou uns segundos. — Na verdade, só chegam na pessoa que querem ficar e falam “E aí?” e se a pessoa concordar, você só beija e pronto, ou quando se está em uma balada, você só olha pra pessoa, beija e pronto, se ela deixar, então você está no lucro. — deu de ombros no fim.

Ten riu como se não houvesse o amanhã. As táticas do seu amigo para conquistar pessoas lhe pareciam estranhas agora.

— Eu quero continuar sendo um velho que curte cantadas toscas de um estranho, obrigado.

 

 

⌘⌘⌘⌘

 

 

Na saída Johnny correu até Jaehyun para tentar conversar com o amigo.

— Jaehyun! Pare já aí mesmo!

Ele nem deu ouvidos.

— Jaehyun! — Johnny gritou outra vez, já estava quase alcançando o garoto.

Jaehyun tirou os fones da mochila e os colocou no ouvido, mas Johnny foi mais rápido dessa vez e puxou os benditos fones.

— Jung Yoonoh, nem se atreva a me ignorar garotinho.

Jaehyun deu seu melhor olhar de emburrado pro amigo. — O que você quer?

Ambos estão com os passos apressados ao subir a ruazinha que dava acesso para a parada de ônibus. Aquele dia estava um pouco frio, mas o céu já dava sinais de que o clima esquentaria logo mais.

— Quero que você pare com essa birra besta e converse comigo.

— Então fala logo a verdade, eu sei que você é o admirador secreto do Ten.

Johnny permaneceu calado até que os dois chegassem na parada de ônibus. Jaehyun sentou no banco e o amigo o seguiu.

Johnny suspirou fundo e tomou coragem para falar.

— Tudo bem… Eu… eu sou sim o admirador secreto do Ten.

Jaehyun olhou assustado para o amigo, mas imeditamente cruzou os braços, rindo alto. — Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Seu idiota, é a sua cara fazer essas coisas!

— Eu estava desesperado tá? Eu quero chamar esse garoto pra sair já faz quase seis meses!

— Que chegasse nele e o chamasse de vez! O máximo que você conseguiria seria um não!

— Obrigado por ser um ótimo amigo! — Johnny retrucou, indignado com o cara que chamava de melhor amigo.

— Eu te apoio em tudo, mas você tá se expondo ao ridículo cara!

— Quê? Você não viu que no fim das contas funcionou? — O ônibus de ambos apareceu e os dois sobiram apressados.

— Mas e se ele achar que é outra pessoa?

— Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.

 

 

⌘⌘⌘⌘

 

Johnny deixou durante a semana inteira mais alguns cartões com suas cantadas toscas para o dançarino, que rebecia tudo na base do riso. Chittaphon passou a receber cartões diferentes também, com outros tipos de recados, mas esses ele sabia que não eram de seu admirador secreto, pois o dançarino já havia decorado sua letra e sabia até o modo como os papéis eram dobrados.

Mensagens como:  _“Eu não sou a Samara, mas se você quiser eu volto em sete dias”_ ou  _“Eu não sou a Regan do exorcista, mas você faz minha cabeça girar”_ e  _“Tentando capturar aquele pokemon lendário chamado seu coração”_ eram algumas dessas novas mensagens que recebia e as guardava sempre em sua mochila.

Ten estava em sua aula de matemática naquela manhã e viu o professor chamar para a lousa uma menina moreninha e fofa e um garoto muito alto, que nunca havia notado antes, mas que aos seus olhos parecia interessante. Tentou então focar no que o professor iria fazer.

— Johnny e Luna, comecem a fazer o exercío proposto e após isso assinem seus nomes ao lado. — pediu.

Ten ficou encucado, querendo saber quem dos dois terminaria primeiro o tal exercício. Ambos começaram e no fim Luna terminou primeiro e assinou seu nome. Dois minutos depois Johnny, como o professor havia chamado, assinou seu nome na lousa também, o que fez nosso dançarino quase gritar involuntariamente.

Olhou atento para o garoto alto demais, dos cabelos castanhos e bagunçados, retornar para sua carteira e ficou a pensar se ele era o seu admirador secreto. Chittaphon passou o resto dos dias vidrado nos passos de Johnny sempre que podia, vendo quem eram seus amigos e o que costumava fazer pela escola, fazendo assim, um interesse maior no garoto alto e charmoso surgir cada vez mais.

 

⌘⌘⌘⌘

 

Os dias passaram e o dia em que seu admirador secreto deveria aparecer em sua frente finalmente havia chegado. Ten estava bem concentrado em sua dança, mas parecia nervoso, querendo saber se  _ele_ realmente viria ao seu encontro.

O tempo passa e finalmente alguém bateu na porta do salão que treinava. Ten correu super nervoso até o local, mas um carinha baixinho e ruivo apareceu, dizendo ser seu admirador secreto. O dançarino apenas o enxotou do local com uma cara de poucos amigos. Depois de um tempo, mais uma garota apareceu e ele pediu que ela não fizesse brincadeiras com as pessoas. Alguém bateu mais uma vez na porta e ele correu para ver quem era. Abriu com um mínimo sorriso e encontrou um cara que nunca viu na vida.

— Oi! Eu sou o seu… — não deixou nem o cara terminar de falar e simplesmente bateu a porta em sua cara. Não estava mais com paciência para joguinhos idiotas.

Ficou pensando se ter feito aquele alarde todo no refeitório foi a coisa certa a se fazer, pois sabe que as pessoas são idiotas e sempre tentam arrumar uma desculpa para ficarem de zoação. No fim, voltou ao seu seu treinamento com afinco, precisava finalizar aquela coreografia para o festival no final do mês e não queria se preocupar com idiotas.

Um bom tempo depois, quando já estava desligando o som, pronto pra ir embora, alguém bateu na porta com força. Chittaphon, ignorou, não queria mais saber de porra de admirador secreto. Mas o barulho é mais uma vez ouvido e o garoto, que já estava terminando de arrumar sua mochila, levantou com raiva do chão, correndo até a porta.

Ten abriu a porta bruscamente, mas não encontrou ninguém ali. Olhou para o corredor e encontrou um carinha alto já um pouco distante andando pelo corredor da escola.

Não pensou duas vezes e gritou. — Você! Venha aqui!

O garoto que andava apressado parou por uns instantes e parecia tremer um pouco, mas deu meia volta e Chittpahon tomou um baita susto. Era realmente Johnny que estava ali, para sua surpresa.

Ten o chamou novamente e o garoto andou a passos de tartaruga até estar em sua frente.

— Você que bateu na porta? — Ten perguntou sem rodeios.

Johnny engoliu em seco. — Err… sim, foi eu… — corou imediatamente.

Ten não sabia o que dava em sua mente maluca, mas puxou Johnny pelo braço de modo brusco para dentro da sala. Então fechou a porta atrás deles e ao encostar o garoto alto na parede ao lado, tascou-lhe um beijo desengonçado e com pressa. Johnny ficou sem reação e quando Ten se afastou de si ele não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Os dois ficaram a se olhar por uns dois minutos sem dizer nada e as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas.

— Hmm… Oi pra você também? — O rosto de Johnny o denunciou na hora com um vermelho gritante.

— Meu melhor amigo me disse que os jovens de hoje não costumam falar muito e apenas beijam quando sentem vontade. — deu de ombros e tentou não surtar com o que acabara de fazer.

Johnny ficou um tanto embasbacado por alguns segundos.

— Eu… eu não sabia que os jovens eram tão precoces assim, apesar de que eu me enquadro neles. — Johnny falou, sem saber de verdade onde enfiar suas mãos, que estavam suando de nervoso.

— Pois é… — Ten estava corado e com um leve arrependimento por ter beijado um garoto que nem conhecia direito. — Eu também não curto muito essas coisas modernas demais.

Johnny sorriu pela primeira vez, apesar de ainda estar muito envergonhado. — Então podemos começar as coisas do início não acha?

Ten olhou pra baixo por um segundo, pensando no que fazer. — Tudo bem. — levantou o rosto e tentou fixar-se no garoto a sua frente.

Johnny estendeu sua mão e falou: — Meu nome é John Seo, mas todos me chamam de Johnny por aqui.

Ten segurou sua mão e devolveu o sorriso. — Eu me chamo Chittaphon, e todos por aqui me chamam de Ten.

— Isso eu já sei. — Johnny soltou a mão do outro e a enfiou nos bolsos da calça, estavam mais suadas do que não sei o quê.

Ambos ficam em silêncio por uns segundos e Johnny sabe que é perigoso demais, pois percebe o quanto Ten está lindo com aquela calça apertadíssima nas coxas e a camiseta regata branca, que já estava um pouco suada do treino. Engoliu em seco e tentou não pirar de vez. 

— Eu… eu sou seu admirador secreto. — soltou sem mais nem menos, vendo que havia se entregado. 

Ten se aproximou mais de Johnny e riu ao perceber que o rosto do grandão estava mais vermelho que o normal. — Hahaha! Eu já sabia!

Johnny se sobresaltou e tentou mater distância do garoto em sua frente, achava perigoso demais ficar perto assim dele. — Como?

— Na aula de matemática, você assinou seu nome e eu deduzi dali.

Johnny puxou na memória o dia e bateu em sua testa quando percebeu a cagada que havia feito. — Meu Deus! Como não me toquei disso!

Ten riu alto. — Você se entregou muito fácil meu amigo.

 

⌘⌘⌘⌘

 

**Quatro meses depois.**

Ten correu para seu armário, precisava pegar o livro de filosofia para a primeira aula e sorriu largo quando o abriu e viu um envelope vermelho cair ao chão. Apanhou-o rápido e assustou-se com o que estava lendo.

“ _Eu fiquei quatro meses criando coragem para falar com você, e me vi tentando te conquistar por mais dois meses de uma maneira tosca e engraçada, mesmo você me dizendo que era “fofo”. Agora que finalmente podemos nos falar e estamos nos divertindo juntos, não posso deixar de te enviar mais um recadinho tosco por aqui, mas dessa vez não pra fazer uma cantada, mas pra comemorar nossos dois meses juntos e fazer meu louco e afoito pedido de namoro. Sim, um pedido louco de namoro…_

_Então… Você aceita?” Seu Admirador Secreto, Johnny._

Ten não acreditava no que acabara de ler e riu alto. Ao virar-se deu de cara com Johnny bem em sua frente, sorrindo largo, maravilhoso, com sua camiseta amarela, jaqueta jeans e calça preta colada ao corpo. O dançarino já não podia resistir aos charmes daquele grandão.

Johnny o envolve em um abraço apertado e deixa um beijo de leve em seu lóbulo.

— Bom dia Ten.

Ten sorri novamente, sentindo todo seu corpo reagir ao beijo repentino do outro. 

— Bom dia pra você também.

Johnny se afasta, mas segura a mão de Ten, sem deixar de olhar em seus olhos. Agora não tem mais medo como antes.

— Então… Você leu meu recadinho?

— Hmm… Li sim…

— E?

Ten puxa Johnny pela gola da camisa e lhe dá um beijo profundo, cheio de vontade. Johnny o segura forte pela cintura e aperta bem no local. Ten segura em seus cabelos e mantém a outra mão agora em sua camisa, segurando forte e suplicando para que aquele contato não acabasse tão cedo. Ambos não ligam para os outros alunos que passavam pelo corredor aos cochichos. Depois que começaram a ficar, viraram o assunto por toda a escola. 

Separaram-se após um tempo demorado de beijos e mordidinhas de lábios. Johnny então olhou para o dançarino.

— E então? — perguntou, já com um vinco de preocupação na testa.

Ten revirou os olhos e se segurou para não gargalhar na frente do outro. — Ai ai Johnny…

— O que foi?

— Ora ora o que foi… — sorriu malino. — Você já sabe a resposta.


End file.
